robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppleworks
Poppleworks (formerly Popsfootloose949, Copskid949) is an American Robloxiwood director, and owner of Poppleworks Media. History Poppleworks joined ROBLOX in 2009 under the name of Copskid949, creating the account Popsfootloose949 sometime after joining the Robloxiwood Forum. In 2011, Popsfootloose949 began his filmmaking career by working on his first and unfinished film, Back to the Future. When it was discovered that director Austin4ever was also working on the same film, they initially came into conflict, but eventually became friends and started up Robloxify Studios, beginning production on several films, including Camp Zombie and Ghost House, both of which were unsuccessful. In December 2011, Robloxify Studios was shut down. During this time, Pops also began working with other directors such as Zilex1000 and DonCurrency. He set up his own company, Pops Productions, which became a subsidiary of The Mafia Films, however, Poppleworks later closed the company due to tight restrictions of being a subsidiary. Sometime later, Pops returned to his account and officially worked on Poppleworks Media, a joint company made between him and appleworks. Sometime later, Pops, MisterThrowback, and Halloweenfan26 founded the RobloxMarvel Cinematic Universe. Popsfootloose949 was rehired multiple times by TMF as their leading actor, a subsidiary owner, a business partner, and finally a main actor. During this time, multiple pilot episodes were released on Pops's channel for series that were never picked up for more episodes due to almost completely negative reviews. Pops and HilariousCoolkat decided to work together to produce Hil's play, Survivors. During this time, Poppleworks Media gained three subsidiaries: RyanA17's Flaming Films, MarioDude0123's Nin23 Films, and a branch of Poppleworks Media especially founded for theatrical productions. Hil's play could not find a proper theater, so Pops decided to build the Bowman Theater. Meanwhile, CosimoValuta cancelled an RDC production that was to be directed by Pops, a film adaptation of the graphic novel, V for Vendetta. After converting it to a theatrical form, Pops planned the film as an upcoming play that was to be premiered in the Moore Theater, named after the writer of the graphic novel before later cancelling and erasing it from his filmography. After accused cyberbullying was committed by CosimoValuta and his most loyal TMF actors towards RyanA17, Pops led an attack on the company due to their unrightful handling of Chilling with RyanA17, a Flaming Films series that was to start production soon. In the end, Pops received a week-long ROBLOXiwood Wiki ban for a flame war related to the controversy and ended up getting 4 other people (along with himself) fired from The Mafia Films for defending RyanA17 and Flaming Films as an independent company. Pops was signed on to direct a Wonder Woman film as a part of RobloxDC Studios. He decided to postpone a long-term project, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, in order to work on the new film for a 2014 release. This decision was later reverted when RDC slowly lost directors due to conflict with The Neo-Avant Institution, postponing not only Wonder Woman, but also the newly-received position as the writer of World's Finest shortly after the leave of director BenIsLegit. When Pops made League of Extraordinary Gentlemen his major priority, he decided to make prequels, as many references (including the main characters) are almost unknown by most of the film's audience. Multiple shorts and two series were planned, the first production to be made being a contest entry, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, based on the original short story and planned for release in October 2014. This was planned to be followed by a series based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes, incorporating another major aspect of the universe. No projects had been officially announced for the time after these releases. Pops also started collaborating with Coollegodude1 to write a Journey to the Center of the Earth-inspired film. On October 7, 2014, Poppleworks and CosimoValuta forgave each other, with Pops joining NAI. Pops restarted his acting career in Cosimo's Avenge (Reboot). Various projects were planned in this time with directors Drex112 and RyanA17, but both of them backed out on The Deal and Chilling with RyanA17, respectively. In early December, Pops decided that the recent death of TEDOG1232 (later revealed to be false) and the mood that descended afterwards was too much to continue, as he had been battling both cyberbullying against fellow members of the community and his feelings about making films for a long time. He announced that he would quit. After a brief stint of being gone, he returned to reveal that the quitting was not true, but rather a restart of his projects. He placed his films that were currently planned on hold until further notice, making the plan to confidentially make and release a film. He theorized that if only a select number of directors and actors knew about the project, a community-wide lack of interest and belief would not be as possible as it had been when his projects were publicly announced, resulting in more actors working for a project they were told to keep a secret from those not affiliated. The secret project, code name "Project Painted Smile", was expected to be released in early 2015. After that project made it to a "Top Ten Least Anticipated" list where its identity was exposed, the project was officially named as V for Vendetta, a project that had been thrown around during Pops' time in RDC. The film was divided into three parts in the same fashion as its source material. The first part was scheduled for a March 17, 2015 release to match the release date of the real life film. Filming for the project began in early February. After the leaving of multiple key figures of ROBLOXiwood, the community's morale started to break and production slowed greatly. Pops and other directors led the reformation movement. With Olliekins, Rick120, Littlegreen1, and other directors, new slates of films were announced. To speed releases, Pops announced Flowers for Algernon, based on the novel by Daniel Keyes, Harvey, based on the play by Mary Chase, an official release date for his constantly-delayed Call of Duty ''miniseries, and a delay on both ''V for Vendetta ''and League''. Almost simultaneously on April 17, Pops signed on to direct the series Meth Days, later called Smoked Lines, based on AMC's hit show Breaking Bad and written by Assassain25 and Ternous, and Dead of Night, a zombie invasion story based on the novel of the same name by Jonathan Maberry and written by Bugativeron111. With these series, Pops compared his announcements to AMC's two most popular shows. He also announced possible plans to reboot OZ: The Robloxian Series, which received a pilot episode in 2013 before being discontinued and later inspired a cancelled reboot by Iammmister. After Assa made a blog post disclosing a large number of spoilers for Smoked Lines in a parent's guide for the show, Pops decided that making it was not worth the trouble since all chance of surprise had been eliminated. He abandoned the project and went on to work mainly with bugativeron111. Over the following months, Poppleworks started to plan a future for his company, as he did not wish to repeat himself by quitting once more should things fall through. Many large projects, such as an entertainment center for the community and a functioning movie backlot, were formed to expand the reach of ROBLOXiwood's popularity. Along with this, he began an attempt to weld together both the roleplaying community and the filmmaking community with an innovative idea. Five ideas for a series would be submitted, one of them becoming a fully-functioning roleplay based on a user vote. With minor edits upon its completion, a series would be made using the roleplay as a basis, while crediting the writers and offering them positions in his company for future projects, should they want to continue. During the project's run, it had two incarnations. The first one, roquinha9's Dark Truth, focused on four children bestowed with magical powers. After complaints of sexist and very limiting character molds caused much debate, the project's creator left. Englandish, who sparked the idea of the second most popular series idea, then got her series made. 12 Infinity, the story of 12 children pulled into a different world to learn a complex spell called the Infinity Code, is currently the stages of character creation. On the same day as the switch of projects, TEDOG1232, LIttlegreen1, and Pops made an agreement. TED's cancelled series, The Adventures of Ted and Zander, will be remade. Due to the inactivity of zanderman222, however, Little will take his place as the show's second main protagonist. Along with that, Pops and TED will work on a project that had been discussed before but never acted upon. A remake of the classic horror anthology, The Twilight Zone, will be made in the form of a highlight reel. Pops and TED will choose their three favorite episodes from each season and would take the place of Rod Serling's narrator figure, introducing and closing each episode. With the numerous new ideas for shows, Pops needed to organize his works. He founded a new branch of his company, PMB (Poppleworks Media Broadcasting), that specialized in the company's series while the main branch produced films and shorts. In a few days' time, a new schedule was slated. Dead of Night and The Twilight Zone will be shot and filmed simultaneously for one season each. Afterwards, during the regular releases of those seasons, 12 Infinity and The Adventures of Ted and Little will be made in the same manner. During those releases, Pops will either take a break or work on a fifth series, should there be one. This process is expected to continue in somewhat the same way for the company's remaining lifespan. PMB is currently in talks to purchase the rights to broadcast episodes of Let's Talk: Roblox, though no further information on this has been revealed. On the side of Poppleworks Media, the schedule was finally able to function without any interference by series. While multiple, unplanned shorts would be made throughout the year, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was officially put on production hiatus due to the extreme nature of its production. V for Vendetta: Part One, which missed its March release date, was moved to November 5, 2015. Sometime after its release, there will be a small space for filmmaking between the production schedules of PMB's series. During this time, Pops will make Harvey and start significantly on Flowers for Algernon before working on the next two series. Sometime after the release of those series, Flowers for Algernon and V for Vendetta: Part Two will be worked on and released. V for Vendetta: Part Three will be released on November 5, 2016. Call of Duty is still in planning stages. Director Filmography Producer Filmography Writer Filmography Acting Filmography Awards and Nominations Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Actors